Akira Fudo
Akira Fudo appeared in the 1972 manga called Devilman. Akira is a teenager of average height with short black (or very dark brown) hair that is combed forward and black eyes. Like many male Go Nagai characters, he has prominent sideburns. After his first transformation into Devilman, his build changes from average to more athletic, and black markings form under his eyes as a result of Amon's influence. He is often seen dressed in his school uniform but also wears a black long sleeve shirt, pants, and shoes in other situations. As Devilman, his hair changes into small black bat wings on each side of his head. His forehead extending to his crown turns red, and grows a pair of antennae. His lower body grows dark hair from the pelvic region down to his feet, and his hands and feet grow sharp claws on their digits. He also has a tail with an arrow-headed spade at the tip. Depending on the artwork, Akira's skin color remains the same as his human or gains a blue-green hue (rarely it is also depicted as red), and the sclera of his eyes are either white or yellow, which are said to be full of grief. When Devilman demands it, he can sprout large bat-like wings from his back. In special Devilman Lady chapters, Akira's spirit sports a costume to interact with the real world, dubbed Devilman Ghost. Initially consisting of a skeletal Devilman mask, it is later given a black body suit with bone-like decorations including bone armored gloves and boots. It is also decorated with a cape. Powers and Abilities Prior to becoming Devilman, Akira had some of the best grades in his classes and had impressive intellect, partly due to the fact that he spent most time reading. In terms of physical skills, Akira had a very weak physique and would often show poor performance. After his first transformation into his Devilman, he became much more physically powerful; having greater strength, speed, reflexes, and combat skills. As Devilman, he has several powers, though not as much theanime Devilman. His physical parameters are increased several times fold compared to a normal human with enough physical resistance to take a flurry of powerful hits and was able to continue fighting even after he lost an arm and had his stomach slashed open. His ferocious strength allows him to lift heavy objects, tear demons apart with his bare hands, break through barriers, and leap stories. When Devilman grows his wings he is able to fly. He can shoot beams from the antenna on his forehead. Some demons stated that he could even be a major threat to Zennon. In a few short instances, Devilman shows different powers that fit certain situations. One was shown when he was battling Ghelmer, shooting two rays of intense heat from his hands. He can also release energy from his antenna but in a less focused way than his normal Devil Beam. He has the ability to teleport as shown when he rescued Miko. When Miki's parents are killed, Devilman breathed flames from his mouth on the killers with enough heat and force to turn them to ash. Another less seen ability is his power to phase through solid objects even through inches of hard steel. He is able to grow to great size which gives him an advantage when fighting smaller demons. As shown with other Devilmen, Akira is able to communicate with other Devilmen through telepathy but his is limited compared other Devilmen. He is also able to combine with living tissue, this is never used in the manga, but it was used at the end of the novel version to combine with the other Devilman Corps to assume a larger version of himself. Devilman vs Getter Robo took this a step further by combining with the Getter Robo itself. In the Devilman Lady manga, after spending a long time in Hell, Akira's powers have heightened to extremes that rival even Satan's. He is able to release electric charges on enemies once he comes into contact with him or her. Devilman can also release energy at an opponent through heightened psychic abilities. For a limited amount of time, Devilman can leave Hell and interact with the physical world, but his actions are very limited without a physical body. He is able to look into a person's memories and for a short while appear visible to a person. He is also able to possess objects, most notably the Devilman Ghost costume made by Jun and fight through said objects with impressive strength and psychic power that can effortlessly tear through enemies. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Literary Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972